staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lutego 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5925 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5925); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5926 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5926); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Pełnosprawni - odc. 41; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 40 - Jaki jest polski las; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Masz prawo znać prawo - odc. 5 Spadek? No to mamy kłopot; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Przedszkolandia - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Przedszkolandia - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 5 Muzeum Chopina; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 30 Woda - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /16/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000m M, Hokej K USA - Finlandia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000m M, Hokej kobiet: Canada - Szwajcaria; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000m M; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Anna German - odc. 10/10 (Anna German, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia żydowska czyli dawna kuchnia polska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Soczi 2014 - Skoki narciarskie - kwalifikacje indywidualne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Walt Disney przedstawia Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Trening Goofiego, odc. 51 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Goofie gimnastic ep. 51); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Studio Stadion Narodowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:07 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Szwecji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Taxi 3 (Taxi 3) - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Difenthal, Bernard Farcy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Zwerbowana miłość - txt. str. 777 AD; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Tadeusz Król; wyk.:Robert Więckiewicz, Joanna Pierzak, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Maria Seweryn, Krzysztof Stroiński; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Soczi 2014 - Dzień na Igrzyskach; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sum Ji Feng, Zmao Feng Xia, Norbert Nowakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Świat bez końca - odc. 6/8 (World Without End, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Taxi 3 (Taxi 3); komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Difenthal, Bernard Farcy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Chłop i baba - odc. 3/12 Kontrol czyli kontrola; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Chłop i baba - odc. 4/12 Intryga czyli zebranie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1036; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Soczi 2014 - Snowboard - Slopestyle mężczyzn - Finał; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Soczi 2014 - Snowboard - Slopestyle mężczyzn - Finał; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet - ceremonia kwiatowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1058 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /7/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Super Zaradni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2096; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Soczi 2014 - Biathlon mężczyzn - 10 km; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - pary sportowe - drużynowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - pary sportowe - drużynowe; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET według MARCINA DAŃCA (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Najemnik (Mercenary for Justice) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Don E. FauntLeRoy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Joanna Krupa, Adrian Galley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Made in Polska - PUSTKI; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 2 młode wina (2 bobule); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2009); reż.:Vlad Lanne; wyk.:Tereza Voriskova, Lukas Langmajer, Jiri Korn, Miroslav Taborsky, Krystof Hadek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Operacja Samum; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy Skolimowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 8.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ślizg odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego - Kościół Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP w Policach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Czas Gdyni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rozmowy o nadziei - Koktajl z leków cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Palce lizać - Ślepe ryby, zrazy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Mistrzowski Sopot 2014; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Ziemia nieznana - Bardzo zmysłowy film o Tunezji; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Restauracja Bonjour - Chybie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Ślizg odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 167 (odc. 167); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Dziki Bałtyk (Wild Baltic); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 JUCUNDUS; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Dom pod żaglami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - W rytmie kosmosu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Legendarne miejsca Sopotu cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Przechodzień codzienny 19:15 Konfesjonał - Czy mamy się bać nowych czasów?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Tak czy inaczej - Słabi i silni; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Czas Gdyni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Palce lizać - Ślepe ryby, zrazy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Krótka historia pewnego koncertu - J. M. Jarre w Gdańsku - reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Przechodzień codzienny 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 8.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 8.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 167 (odc. 167); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Tak czy inaczej - Słabi i silni; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Soczi 2014 - skoki - kwalifikacje indywidualne; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Soczi 2014 - bieg łączony kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Soczi 2014 - hokej kobiet: Kanada - Szwajcaria; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Soczi 2014 - biathlon - sprint mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Ślizg odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Rączka gotuje - Restauracja Bonjour - Chybie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 2 8:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 16 8:45 Tarzan II: Początek legendy 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 168 10:50 Czerwony Kapturek - prawdziwa historia 12:25 Baseballista Buddy 14:15 Światła sceny: chwytaj szansę 16:15 Top chef Odcinek: 10 17:45 Kolacja z szefem Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 29 20:10 Faceci w czerni II 21:45 Generał Nil 0:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 18 1:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 19 2:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 90 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1554 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2542 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Top wings Odcinek: 10 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 720 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1860 - 1863 12:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 13:50 MasterChef Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 14:50 Mam talent Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 16:50 Szpieg, który pokonał imperium - kulisy filmu Jack Strong 17:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 7 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3826 20:00 Seks w wielkim mieście II 23:00 Nostalgia anioła 1:50 Bones 3:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3826 4:00 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1185 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:13 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ciemne strony Igrzysk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:16 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:27 Coś dla Ciebie - Coś dla Ciebie 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:02 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9 01:16 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 03:11 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:41 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 03:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:31 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:36 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ciemne strony Igrzysk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:17 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 870* - Niebezpieczne związki posła Biernackiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 871* - Fortel posła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 872* - Przyjaciółka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 873* - Nowinki w Złotopolicach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 874* - Testament na czarną godzinę; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - odc. 2 - Skład odpadów domowych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ciepło na lata - Szczelność powietrzna budynków; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Złote płyty zespołu Dwa Plus Jeden; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Więzy krwi - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 122 (seria X odc. 1) - Wybuch - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 38 Niemcy - Bawaria (143) "Bawarski ziemniak i chmiel"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Parada oszustów - Mistrz zawsze traci; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; wyk.:Stanisław Igar, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pszoniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Roman Wilhelmi, Jan Englert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Boruszkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (179); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (208); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1028; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kawalerskie noce - piosenki Kazimierza Grześkowiaka (XXI Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej, Wrocław 2000); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 70* "Paczka z Berlina" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (34); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pułapka - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Joanna Benda, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anita Lipnicka, Dorota Pomykała, Małgorzata Potocka, Ewa Sałacka, Jerzy Bończak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1028; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 70* "Paczka z Berlina"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (34); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Pułapka; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Joanna Benda, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anita Lipnicka, Dorota Pomykała, Małgorzata Potocka, Ewa Sałacka, Jerzy Bończak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 TVP Sport HD 06:25 Soczi 2014 - Snowboard - Slopestyle mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:20 Soczi 2014 - Snowboard - Slopestyle mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo dowolne: Muldy kobiet, eliminacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Soczi 2014 - Hokej kobiet: USA - Finlandia (1 tercja); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet - ceremonia kwiatowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Soczi 2014 - Ceremonia Otwarcia; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Soczi 2014 - Hokej kobiet: Kanada - Szwajcaria ( 1 tercja ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - rywalizacja drużynowa - tańce, Solistki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Soczi 2014 - Retransmisja/powtórka; STEREO, 16:9 17:15 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - rywalizacja drużynowa - tańce, Solistki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - rywalizacja drużynowa - tańce, Solistki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Soczi 2014 - Saneczkarstwo - Jedynki mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo dowolne - muldy kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo dowolne - muldy kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo dowolne - muldy kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:35 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Białoruś; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:15 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet ( skrót ); STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Boks - Gala WSB: Azerbejdżan Baku Fires - Hussars Poland; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8:30 Kolarstwo - Tour of Dubai - 3. etap: Dubaj - Hatta 9:30 Snooker - European Tour w Gdyni - 2. dzień 11:00 Kolarstwo - Tour of Dubai - 4. etap: Dubaj - Burj-Khalifa 13:00 Snooker - European Tour w Gdyni - 2. dzień 15:30 Dart - BDO Open w Wielkiej Brytanii - 3. dzień 17:30 Dart - BDO Open w Wielkiej Brytanii - 3. dzień 20:00 Naprzód Soczi - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Europy w Belgii - mecz finałowy 22:00 Naprzód Soczi - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Dart - BDO Open w Wielkiej Brytanii - 3. dzień 23:30 Jeździectwo - FEI World Cup w Bordeaux - konkurs skoków 0:30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów Samsunga w Adu Zabi 1:30 Naprzód Soczi - magazyn sportowy 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet - Puchar CEV - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Polski Cukier Muszynianka Fakro Bank BPS Muszyna - Azeryol Baku 9:10 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 10:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 12:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Transfer Bydgoszcz - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Cerrad Czarni Radom - Indykpol AZS Olsztyn 17:30 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KGHM Metraco Zagłębie Lubin - MKS Selgros Lublin 20:00 Gala tygodnika "Piłka Nożna" - widowisko 21:30 Boks - Walka o interkontynentalne pasy federacji WBO i WBA w Londynie - waga ciężka: David Haye - Dereck Chisora 23:40 Boks 1:40 Zakończenie programu